Ike, the ladies man
by Allmaster Sol
Summary: Ike has found himself in a mess. He has all these girls after him and they all want the same thing. Ike. Poor Ike does everything he can to avoid the girls advances. But, the girls do everything they can to get Ike to themselves. So join him on his being chased, as he avoids advances and remembers what he did to get these girls like this.


**Hey guys! Allmaster Sol is back! And I bring with me a new story! Stepping out of my usual workplace of Manga and Anime to write this story. It's Fire Emblem! And our favorite mercenary leader Ike is the star! I hope everyone will enjoy the story! And… As opposed to my other story, I'm writing the chapter still. This is just a quick break from it. It's IkexMarcia, IkexLethe, IkexTitania, IkexMia, IkexElincia, and a secret pairing I won't reveal until later in the story. Anyway, enough talk. Go! Enjoy Ike's suffering! You know you want to!**

**(Warning: If this ends up being rated T, then there are some big and obvious hints at certain M rated content. It doesn't actually have it though. Just letting you know)**

**Ike the ladies' man**

* * *

Ike ran into the alleyway, gasping for breath. 'God… What did I do to deserve this!?' he thought. "Ike! Where'd you go handsome!" called Marcia as she was flying over the alleyway. Ike shrunk at her voice and fled deeper into the alleyway. When he thought he was safe he slumped against the wall and sighed heavily slowly sitting down.

"Am… Am I safe now?" he asked himself. He closed his eyes and caught his breath. He was even beginning to relax a little. But just as he was starting to calm down…

"Ha! I found you!" called Lethe as she stood at the opening of the alley. Ike shot up in alarm "L-Lethe!?" Lethe purred with satisfaction. "You can't escape me, my future mate. My nose will always lead me straight to you!" she said with a smile.

Ike facepalmed "Gah… For the love of Ashera please just leave me be!" he cried. Lethe smiled sweetly "Nonsense. Now come, Let us go to that quiet clearing in the forest I told you about. There you can court me as your mate like you wanted." she said. Ike shook his head furiously "N-No! I never said-" Lethe growled. Ike took a step back putting his hands up in defense "E-Easy Lethe…" he said cautiously.

Lethe moved toward him slowly and smiled "I know what you want Ike. And I'm going to give it to you." she said. Ike moved back slowly "L-Lethe…" he said. Lethe purred and got into a pouncing position. Ike gulped "H-Help! Somebody!" he yelled.

At that moment, Titania rode in on her steed "Ike, my beloved, you called?" she asked. Ike sighed and facepalmed "Oh god…" Lethe turned to face Titania and growled "You!" she shouted "You would dare interfere with me and my future mate's courting!?" Titania chuckled "What makes you think that Ike would want to mate with you?" she asked.

"He told me himself! He cares very deeply about me!" she growled. 'I said I care about the laguz…' thought Ike. Not wasting this opportunity, he snuck away quietly while the two were arguing. After getting s good distance away he ran, though the noise had attracted Titania's attention. "Ike? Where are you going my love?" she called. Ike flinched at her voice and ran full sprint until he was out onto the street.

'I just need to make it back to my room! Then I can lock the door behind me and just stay there until this all dies down. Yeah… That'll work.' He thought. Then he heard horse hooves stomping behind him. "Ike! Stop running my love!" Titania called. 'Shit!' thought Ike. 'How the hell did I ever get HER of all people to fall in love with me!?'

Ike ran at full sprint but he could hear Titania gaining on him. 'Oh no! She's gonna catch me!' Then he heard Titania's horse whinny loudly and he turned back for a second. Apparently Mia had come up out of nowhere and knocked the horse over somehow. While Titania was getting up Mia waved over to Ike "I got your back you sexy piece of man you!" she called over. Ike gagged a little "Ugh…" Mia winked and blew a kiss at Ike "See you at my room!" she called over. Ike facepalmed and ran away "Yeah right…" he said under his breath.

As he ran back to their headquarters he slowed down and started walking, catching his breath. "This day has just been crazy…" he said softly. "It has been hasn't it?" Ike jumped and turned to see that Elincia had walked up behind him. "O-Oh… Hello… Lady Elincia…" replied Ike. Elincia smiled "Hello Ike." She said. Ike sighed a little in relief. "At least it's you… All these girls… They're all after me… I don't know why…" he told her. Elincia smiled sweetly. "Well then, lord Ike. Why don't you come to my room? You seem tense. Maybe I could give you a massage?" she asked. Ike nodded unaware of a little glint in her eye. Elincia clapped her hands together "Well then! We've no time to waste! Come! Let's go to my room immediately!" she said grabbing Ike's hand and running off to her room with Ike in tow.

Ike raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm for this but he waved any thought from his head. He really needed this massage. When they got to Elincia's room she quickly pushed Ike in. "Go ahead and lay down on my bed okay? And… Take off your shirt and cape?" she asked. Ike nodded and pulled them off. Elincia closed the door behind them and locked it, though Ike didn't notice that. Ike sighed softly and stretched. Elincia turned around and stared at Ike in his shirtless appearance. "W-Wow… Milord Ike… Your so… Uh… Well built…" she said.

Ike looked down at himself "Yeah… You think so?" he asked. Elincia didn't reply for a while, she was too busy being amazed by Ike's toned and muscular body. "U-Uh… W-What was the question?" she asked biting her lip. Ike blinked trying to follow her gaze. "You think I'm well built?" he asked. Elincia nodded furiously "O-Oh yes! Very much so! Um… Please go lay down in bed? S-So I can give you your massage!" she said. Ike nodded and laid down in bed. Elincia bite her lip again 'This is it Elincia!' she thought 'This is where you'll make Ike all yours!'

She walked over to Ike and started massaging his shoulders. Ike sighed happily in relief. "Oh Elincia… You don't know how badly I needed this… Thank you so much…" he told her. Elincia smiled softly and massaged him more. "I'm glad to hear it… Ike…" she replied. Ike closed his eyes and relaxed completely at her touch. Elincia took that as a sign to start the next phase of her plan. Slowly, and quietly, she began taking off her dress until she was in her underwear then she continued massaging Ike and slowly got on top of him. Ike didn't notice this either and moaned softly at Elincia's touch.

Elincia smiled softly "Oh Ike… You know… There's something I've been meaning to talk with you about…" she said slowly massaging down his back. Ike sighed softly. "Yes? What is it Elincia?" he asked. "Well… We've been on this journey for a long time…" she said softly beginning to lay down on him. Ike moaned softly thinking this was a part of her massage. "Yes… we have haven't we?" he replied. Elincia kissed the back of Ike's neck gently. Ike's eyes shot open 'Oh no…' he thought. "Well… I've come to know you very well… Ike" she said softly leaning down close to his ear "Ike… I know my feelings…" she whispered.

Ike got nervous very fast. "O-Oh… A-And what are your feelings then…?" he asked slowly getting up. Elincia bit his earlobe and Ike got up right away making Elincia fall onto the bed. "W-WHAT THE!?" he yelled backing up to the door. 'Oh god she's in her underwear…' he thought. Elincia sat up "Oh Ike…. I love you!" she confessed. "No… No no no no noooooooo! Not you too!" cried Ike as he tried to open the door. 'It's locked! Shit!' he thought. Elincia got up and jumped onto his back and held onto him "Oh Ike! I love you with all my heart! We must get married and have our child together!" she said with a giggle.

Ike threw her off and unlocked the door and ran off "No! I-I can't!" he yelled as he ran for his room. He wasn't expecting however to be tackled to the ground. "I have you now! My future mate!" Lethe said purring. Ike tried to throw her off without hurting her "G-Get off me!" he yelled. Lethe got up but held onto his hand and started dragging Ike off against his will. Ike got up and pulled against her "N-No! P-Please! I-I'm not ready to lose my virginity!" he yelled. Lethe continued to drag him away "You say that now, but you'll feel better after we've mated." she said purring.

Elincia peeked out from her room "O-Oh! Ike!" she called. Ike blinked "C-Call for help! Please!" he yelled. Lethe growled "Don't you dare!" she threatened. Elincia glared at her and Ike gulped 'I've never seen Elincia like that…' he thought. "Somebody help Ike! He's being abducted by Lethe!" she shouted. Lethe growled and transformed into her beast form. Having let him go Ike began to run, but Lethe turned and bit his pants and started dragging him off. Ike fell back and hit his head against the ground and was knocked out.

With Lethe dragging him away as Elincia watched in her horror "Oh no! Ike!" she yelled as she reached out her hand to him. After the two had disappeared, Marcia had flown down to the ground on her pegasus. "Did I just see Ike get dragged into the forest by a big cat?" she asked Elincia. Elincia nodded. "It was Lethe! She abducted Ike! And now she's going to do something awful to him! You have to go save him!" she begged. Marcia nodded "Don't gotta ask me twice." She said as she took off again in search of Ike. 'Oh Ike… My dear sweet handsome Ike… What kind of trouble are you getting yourself into?' she thought.

* * *

Ike slowly woke up from being knocked out. "Ugh… My head…." He groaned. He heard loud purring and he felt a little wet, and the breeze he felt made him shiver. "Where am I…?" he asked. Lethe purred and slowly licked up Ike's chest to his neck and whispered in his ear "In a place you Beorc call heaven…" she said. Ike's eyes shot open and he got up quickly knocking Lethe who was on top of him, off. "What the hell!?" he yelled.

Lethe purred up at him "Mmmm… My beloved mate…" she said. Ike looked down at his chest "Why the hell am I wet!?" he asked. Lethe licked her lips. "You are rather tasty Ike…" she replied. Ike gulped as he noticed that Lethe was in her underwear. "L-Lethe…? W-We didn't …. You d-didn't actually…" he stuttered. Lethe shook her head "No. Not yet. I wanted to wait until after you came to. I knew you wouldn't mind so I took off your pants." she said.

Ike's face turned red with a blush as he looked down "Oh god…" he said grimly. Lethe purred and got up. "Are you ready to court me now?" she asked. "No." said Ike plainly. Lethe tilted her head "What do you mean? You are more than ready to court me." she said. Ike shook his head "Nope. Definitely not." He said. "Do you not know how? Is that it?" asked Lethe. Ike blinked "Uh… Sure." he said. Lethe nodded "Then I will teach you." she replied. "O-Oh… Uh…"

Ike tried to say something when he heard wingbeats out in the distance. 'Marcia…?' he thought. Then he looked down at himself 'I just need to find my pants…' he thought. "Um… Lethe? Can you tell me where you put my pants?" he asked. Lethe pointed over to them. "Why do you ask my mate?" she asked. "Oh! Uh… No reason… Just want to know for after we… Uh… Mate together…" he told her. Lethe purred "Finally coming around. Perfect." she said. "Yeah…" he said as he slowly moved towards his pants.

Lethe paused for a moment and sniffed the air for a moment then growled. "Someone is going to invade our privacy…" she told Ike. Ike picked up his pants and started putting them on while Lethe was distracted "What? Oh! That's… Not good…" he said with a little sarcasm in his voice. Lethe nodded "Yes. This won't do… I was hoping you would court me on this soft grass but it looks like we'll have to retreat into the forest." she said. Ike looked up at the sky. Marcia was riding over on her Pegasus. 'Damn… Why her!? But… She can get me out of this situation…' Ike thought. Lethe followed Ike's gaze and growled "No! I won't let anyone interrupt our courting!" she said as she turned into her beast form.

Ike gulped. He didn't want any bloodshed. "Uh… Lethe? You're not gonna do anything… Serious are you?" he asked. Lethe shook her head as Marcia started flying down to them. "Ike! You're not wearing shirt! Just what has Lethe been doing to you!?" Marcia asked. Then she looked down at Lethe who was getting ready to attack the pegasus knight. "Oh… Ike! I'm going to fly by you! I want you to jump onto my pegasus when I pass you!" she called over as she flew back a couple paces. Lethe turned to look at Ike.

Ike felt a little twinge of pain in his chest when he saw the look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Lethe… Really…" he told her. Marcia flew down and towards Ike almost too fast for him to keep up with. But Ike ran alongside Marcia then jumped onto her pegasus' back and Marcia flew them away. Ike looked down to see Lethe chasing them from the ground. Ike gulped. Marcia smiled. "Better hold onto me handsome. Don't wanna fall down!" she told him. Ike nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly. Marcia made a little noise that Ike didn't quite hear.

"How did you find me?" Ike asked. "Elincia told me you we're abducted by Lethe. So, I did what any caring girlfriend would do and rescued you!" Marcia replied. Ike blushed. "You're not my girlfriend Marcia…" he told her. Marcia giggled "Not yet anyway. But I will be. As soon as I make you realize that I'm the only girl for you." she said smiling. Ike sighed "Where are you taking me anyway?" he asked. Marcia shrugged "Well, where do you wanna be taken?" she asked. "Back to my room… I need to relax… I've been really stressed out…" he told her.

Marcia licked her lips "Mmm… Your room huh? I can do that for you…" she said. Ike sighed in relief "Thank you… You don't know how much it means to me that you're doing this for me…" he said. Marcia grinned "I'll keep that in mind." she said. After flying away from the forest ad back to their headquarters Marcia flew Ike down to his room, but Lethe had almost caught up to them. Ike saw her coming and got off Marcia's pegasus and ran into his room with Marcia in tow. When they went inside Marcia shut the door behind them and locked the door. But Ike hadn't realized that Marcia had followed him in. Ike fell onto his bed with his face in his pillow and he sighed heavily into it. "Finally… Alone at last… Maybe I'll take a quick nap… I am tired from all of this." he said to himself.

Marcia grinned and peeked out his window. Lethe was stalking around the room waiting for Ike to come out. 'Not if I can help it…' she thought. She closed his curtains and turned to Ike who was already almost sound asleep. Then she took off her armor quietly and sat on the bed next to Ike. "Sweet dreams… My dear sweet handsome Ike." she whispered. When Ike fell asleep Marcia laid down in bed next to him and positioned him and herself in a position most couples slept in. She smiled softly reaching up and stroking Ike's cheek before closing her eyes herself and going to sleep.

* * *

When Ike woke up it was mostly dark. He couldn't see much aside from what was lit up in the moonlight. He yawned and got up feeling something slide off his ribcage. Ike looked back to see Marcia in his bed. "Aw no… Shit…" he cursed. He unlocked the door and went outside and saw Lethe had fallen asleep next to his door. Ike sighed softly and picked her up and carried her to her room and set her down in her bed then walked out and looked up at the moon.

"Today was just chaotic… I do wonder what happened to Mia and Titania though… Maybe I'll go heck their rooms…" he said. He walked over to Mia's room and saw that there was a light in her room. "What's she still doing up?" he asked himself. He walked over to her door and knocked on it. "Hey. Mia. You awake?" he asked. The door swung open and Mia pulled Ike inside and kissed him very passionately forcing her tongue into his mouth, making Ike gasp, as she slammed the door behind them.

Mia pinned him to the door and Ike forced her off of him and caught his breath. Mia giggled and kissed his nose. "Took you long enough!" she said. "I'm not here for this…" said Ike. Mia kissed his nose again and Ike pushed her away. "Quit that…" he told her. Mia pouted. "Your no fun…" she replied. Ike sighed "What are you still doing up? It's the middle of the night…" he asked. Mia put her hands on her hips. "Waiting for you of course. It's not good to keep a lady waiting." she replied.

Ike sighed "Well… Can you tell me what happened back at the town? Last I saw of you, you attacked Titania." he asked. Mia tilted her head in thought. "Welllllllllll, after you got away Titania abused her power and sentenced me to dish cleaning duties for… a year." she told him. Ike shook his head "That won't do… As commander I'm relieving you of those duties." He said. Mia grinned and giggled "Yay! Thank you Ike! But you'll have to tell Titania that!" she said. Ike nodded "I know. I know…" he sighed. "Well… That nap left me feeling awake at this time… Are you sleepy at all?" Ike asked. Mia shook her head. "Nope. I had a lot of sweets so I could stay up waiting for you to come here." she replied.

Ike sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Well then… I'm going to go to the kitchen and see if I can find myself something to eat. Have a nice night…" he said as he turned to open the door. But Mia pulled him away and made him sit on the bed. "Nuh uh. I'm going to give you something better. Something especially tasty." she said with a grin. Ike looked up at her getting nervous. "Uh… Okay then… What are you going to give me?" he asked. Mia giggled "It's a surprise so close your eyes" she said.

Ike blinked and closed his eyes 'This can't be good…' he said. "So, sexy. Any particular reason you're not wearing a shirt?" she asked getting into his lap. Ike's eyes shot open but Mia poked him in them and Ike closed his eyes again "Ow! Dammit Mia…" he said gritting his teeth. Mia pouted "Don't open your eyes again. This surprise is very special." she said. Ike's eye stung, he had to keep them closed. "F-Fine…" he replied. "But why the hell are you in my lap? Get off. Now." he demanded. Mia pinched him in his side and Ike jumped a little "Ow! Dammit, don't use your nails!" he said. Mia giggled. "You're going to go along with this, or trust me. It's going to be a lot worse" she said.

Ike gulped "O-Okay then…" he said gritting his teeth again. Mia smiled "Now. Lay down okay?" she asked. Ike nodded grimly and hesitantly laid down on the bed. "Keep your eyes closed okay? I'm going to give you your surprise. Open your mouth okay?" she said. Ike clenched his fists and opened his mouth very hesitantly bracing himself for whatever it was he was going to face at this moment. But he wasn't expecting tasting chocolate. "Wha…?" Mia giggled "Go ahead. Eat it. This is supposed to be some special chocolate… for lovers…" she said, saying the last part very quietly. Ike shrugged and ate the chocolate. Surprisingly, it tasted really good.

'What's this filling in the chocolate? Orange?' he thought. Mia giggled "Do you like it?" she asked. Ike nodded. "It was good. Now are you done?" he asked opening his eyes. But Mia poked them again making Ike cry out in pain. Mia giggled "Nope! Not at all! There are still 11 other chocolates in the box!" she said gleefully and smiling. Ike sighed "Fine then… I'll eat the damn chocolates." he said. Mia's smiled faded. "O-Oh… Okay then…" she whimpered softly and sniffled. "M-Mia…?" asked Ike.

Mia began to tear up and she whimpered again "I-It's nothing… I… I just wanted to… Make you feel special…" she said. Ike sat up rubbing his eyes then opening them "D-Don't cry Mia! Please? I-I didn't mean anything by it!" he said. Mia sniffled and hugged Ike crying into his chest. "I-I'm s-sorry… I'm sorry…" she whimpered. Ike hugged her back "N-No… I'm sorry Mia… I wasn't taking your feelings into consideration… Really I'm sorry… Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Anything at all? Please don't cry…" he begged.

Mia stopped crying immediately and looked Ike in the face "Anything?" she asked, a small grin breaking out on her face. Ike blinked 'Well you got better rather quickly.' he thought. "Well…" he was saying. Then Mia started to tear up again. Ike bit his lip "Alright fine… Anything… Just… Nothing too extreme… okay?" he said. Mia grinned and fistpumped 'Crying! Works every time!' she thought. Ike sighed. 'What did I just do…?' he thought. "So, Ike, What would 'Too Extreme' be?" she asked.

"I'm not taking my clothes off… I'm telling you now…" Ike told her. Mia nodded. "That's alright. I can work with this." she replied staring at Ike's muscular figure. Mia licked her lips with a sort of hungry look in her eye. It didn't make Ike feel any more comfortable. Ike gulped "J-Just get it over with…" he said. Mia shook her head "Oh no. I'm going to take my sweet time with this." she said with a grin. Ike closed his eyes tightly. "Okay then… Just… Do what you're gonna do…" he said.

Mia grinned and bit Ike's neck making him gasp at the suddenness. "H-Hey!" he protested. Mia ignored him and started sucking on his skin. Ike, who was not familiar with what a hickie was, grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "J-Just hurry up with… Whatever it is you're doing…" he demanded. Mia continued sucking on his skin and raised a finger and shook it as a way of saying no. Ike groaned "F-Fine…" he said with a sigh.

After a few minutes, Mia pulled back and admired her work that was a dark bruise on Ike's neck. Ike rubbed his neck on the spot where Mia seemed to take her time with sucking. "What did you even do?" he asked. Mia smiled. "Oh, nothing. That was just a really long… Kiss." she said. Ike sighed. "Well are you satisfied now?" he asked. Mia nodded. "Very much so. You're free to go." she said. Ike nodded and got up. "Thanks…" he said.

Mia smiled and waved "Anytime baby." She said. Ike facepalmed "Don't call me that…" he said as he walked to the door. Mia tilted her head. "Well, how about honey?" she asked. "No." replied Ike. "Sugar?" "No." "Honeybunny?" "No." "Ikey-poo?" "Hell no!" "Commander Ike, strongest warrior in all of Crimea?" "Well… Maybe." "No." "Gah! I'm leaving!" puffed Ike as he stormed out of her room. Mia giggled. "You'll come around… I know you will." she said. Ike sighed and looked down at himself. "I need to get my clothes back. But Elincia has them… Damn… What am I gonna do?" he asked himself. Ike sighed again and went back to his room and peeked inside. Marcia was fast asleep on his bed.

Ike went inside quietly and got a spare shirt. 'I wonder how I'm going to explain Marcia being in my room to everyone…' he thought as he put his shirt on. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. 'Looks like I've got time to kill before the sun comes back up' he thought. He grabbed Ragnell and went outside walking to out to the training grounds his father trained him at.

* * *

When morning came Ike had taken a seat and watched the sun come up. He smiled at the sight. He'd only ever seen the sun rise one other time, on another sleepless training night with his father Greil. Seeing the sun rise again brought back happy memories. Ike got up and walked back to their headquarters and stretched. "I wonder if people are starting to wake up now… I know Soren probably already is." he told himself.

When he got back he saw Soren walking around reading a tome. "Soren!" Ike called over. Soren looked up and walked over to him. "Commander Ike. What are you doing up so early?" he asked. "Oh. I couldn't get any sleep last night so I went out to father's and my training grounds. So far I think I'm improving as a swordsman." he explained. Soren nodded "Very well then…. Oh. Ike. Did you injure yourself during your training? You have a bruise on your neck." asked Soren.

Ike blinked and rubbed his neck. "Oh. I do?" he asked. Soren nodded and tapped the spot. "Yes. Right there. If you didn't get it from an injury then how did you get it?" he asked. Ike shrugged "I'm not really sure. I don't remember ever getting hit there." he replied. Soren nodded. "Alright then. In that case why don't you go to Rhys or Mist?" he suggested.

Ike nodded. "I'll go to Mist. Maybe she can use a Heal Staff or something to make it go away." he said as he walked to her room. Soren watched him walk there. 'I wonder…' he thought. Ike knocked on Mist's door. "Sis. Are you awake yet?" he asked. He heard some shuffling and heard Mist yawn. "Coming brother…" she said sleepily. She went and opened the door and rubbed her eyes "What is it…?" she asked.

Ike rubbed his neck "I got this weird bruise on my neck. I was wondering if you could use a staff or something to clear it off." he told her. Mist nodded sleepily "Okay… Come on in okay?" she said. Ike nodded and walked inside and sat on her bed. Mist yawned and stretched sitting next to him "How did you even get it brother…?" she asked. Ike shrugged "I'm not really sure." he told her. Mist looked at the bruise. "It's weird you would get bruised on the neck… Don't you think?" she asked. Ike shrugged again "I don't know. I guess." he replied. Mist thought about it. "Did you get hit on the neck last night or something?" she asked.

Ike shook his head. "No. Not that I remember." he said. "Hmmm… Did anything happen to your neck last night?" Mist asked. Ike gulped and got nervous. "N-No… Not that I remember…" he told her. Mist narrowed her eyes. "Brother…" "I-I swear! I really don't know…" Ike stuttered. Mist puffed and punched her brother's arm "Ike! Don't try to hide things from me! I know when you're lying!" she demanded. Ike sighed heavily "Mist. Just heal me." he asked. Mist shook her head "Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me what happened last night." she demanded.

Ike clenched his fists "Fine. But I swear to Ashera that if you tell anyone… You're doing dish cleaning, weapon cleaning… Hell… Anything that has to do with cleaning for months. Got that?" he threatened. Mist grinned "Ooooooo brother. What sort of secret are you hiding" she asked with a giggle. Ike grimaced. "Mist…" he warned. Mist giggled again "Alright alright… I won't tell anyone." she replied. "Promise…?" Ike asked. Mist smiled and nodded "Yes brother. I promise." she replied.

Ike sighed in relief. "Alright… Thank you Mist… You're a good sister." he told her. Mist giggled "I know. I know. Now what happened last night brother?" she asked. Ike blushed, making Mist raise an eyebrow. "Well… Last night, I went to check up on Mia about the day before… And… We… Er… Hung out for a while… And…." he was saying. Mist tilted her head. "Yes, and?" Ike blushed more. "She… Kissed my neck… For a very long time… And… that's probably why this bruise is here." he explained.

"Was she kissing or sucking?" Mist asked. Ike rubbed his neck. "Er… Uh… M-More so sucking I think… Why?" he asked. Mist pinched her brother's side making him jump. "H-Hey!" he protested. "Ike, that's a hickie, not a bruise." Mist told him. Ike looked at her like she was insane "A hickie? What's that?" he asked. Mist sighed. "It's what one person does to another when they're in a relationship as a way to mark them as their own." she explained. Ike blinked. "O-Oh… Then please, you gotta get rid of it!" he begged.

Mist nodded furiously "Right away! But brother, I thought you we're dating-" she was saying. "I know!… I know… Please Mist… You can't tell her about this… Or anyone… Please…" he asked. Mist nodded getting her staff and using it on Ike's hickie. When it faded away Ike sighed in relief. "Thank you Mist…" he said. Mist smiled "Hey, anything to keep you and your girlfriend together. You seem a lot happier when you're around her." she said. Ike smiled softly at the thought of her. "Yeah… Thanks again Mist." he said. "No need to thank me brother." she replied.

Ike nodded and went outside and walked over to his girlfriend's room. He smiled and knocked on her door "C'mon. Wake up. It's almost time for breakfast." he said. "I'm coming… Give me a sec to get dressed okay?" she replied. "Alright." Ike replied. He heard her shuffling about in her room. "So tell me Ike, what did you do to get all those girls after you? They whisked you away while we we're talking" she asked. Ike rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I think it all started when…"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand done! What? You thought I'd reveal Ike's secret lover in this one chapter? Oh no. This was just a snack. And you'll get more with every chapter of Ike's explanation of how he got all these girls to fall so madly in love with him. I wasn't really sure what to rate this as, so when you leave a review let me know what this story should be rated as. Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed reading this. I know I was certainly having fun writing this! Well, on that note, I'm out. Allmaster Sol, signing off.**


End file.
